This invention relates generally to peep sights for archery bows, and more particularly to a peep sight assembly having interchangeable inserts with different aperture sizes for accommodating different users and shooting conditions.
In the field of archery, it is well-known to provide a peep sight on the string above the nocking point of an archery bow. The peep sight must be properly located so that a user may accurately sight in the bow sight with respect to a distant target while in a shooting stance. The particular peep sight position is largely dependent on the archer's anchor point when the bow is fully drawn in relation to his or her aiming eye, which may be different for each archer. Since the bow is custom fit to each archer, there are many variables which affect the sight picture, such as the draw length, the size and location of a front sight aperture with respect to the archer's eye, the shape of the archer's face including the location of the eye with respect to other prominent facial features, as well as an archer's eyesight condition.
Traditional peep sights are usually designed to be as small and light as possible, so when the peep sight is changed for another size, the length of the bow string is also changed because the outside diameter of the peep sight has changed. The larger the peep sight, the shorter the string becomes because the string halves are being pulled further apart. Consequently, the cam timing must be retuned and the nock height must be readjusted for the bow. Such adjustments are very detail oriented and time consuming, requiring skill and special tools that many archers do not have.
In addition, when a peep sight is changed for another peep sight, an inexperienced archer may have difficulty in tying the new peep sight to the bow string since the knot tying process may take time and/or the knots may be improperly formed, which may lead to inadvertent movement of the peep sight, or injury if one or more of the knots were to fail, especially when the bow string is released during shooting.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide a peep sight assembly that overcomes at least some of the disadvantages of the prior art.